1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a photo-optical keyboard. More specifically the invention relates to reconfigurable photo-optical keyboards having removable keys.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the problems with keyboards is that the keys are fixed in the keyboard at least semi-permanently and the keyboard must be taken apart to get them out. If a keyboard is to be expanded or made smaller it must be taken apart to put new keys in and to take others out. Many times the keyboard housing must be changed.
The keys of the prior art show a variety of schemes for retaining the key in the housing. All are semi-permanently mounted. Most keys use the cover of the keyboard to restrain the keys from coming out. Examples are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,603,982 and 3,856,127. Another key shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,737,668 has flanges on the keystem holding the key into the keyboard. However, the key is mounted semi-permanently and cannot be removed easily.